Broken Vow
by breeze3
Summary: The War is on. Hermione is fighting the good fight. Draco is fighting the bad fight. But there is much more to the two enemies then usual. Betrayal and heartbreak of there broken past will haunt the two. Will love be able to be awakened to save them?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Alright everyone this is going to be it! This is going to be the big one! The plot and story line I have been working on for two months! Gosh I wrote out a plot and everything!! Can you believe it? Well I barely can but a lass I have!! I got this idea while watching some Rocket Power! Go figure, well don't worry cause it has nothing to do with that show but it was just a random though that popped into my head. On the way my mind turns and twists!

Alright well a few **important** things... Number one: This story will take place five years after there seventh years at Hogwarts. Number Two: Voldermort and Harry are both alive and well busy trying to kill another. Number Three: The war is still on going and the dark side is winning, for now, but not by much! I know some might think this unrealistic but hey most Wars do last years even lifetimes.

This story, well I make no promises of length or time frame but I may take time to update because I will be going through and reediting things, a habit of mine if you all haven't noticed. Reviews and Flames are welcomed but please no cursing in them cause well that's kinda over the top! I am still working on two other stories, both without endings seen in the near future but I do promise to only have these three stories so I don't overwhelm myself!

I also promise to try to keep the characters true and in character but everyone, all characters, might be a bit more straightforward and darker. It's been five years of war but still no one will be suicidal or anything. They all still plenty of hope in them.

So any ways here is comes Chapter One!!

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter One**_

Hermione Granger ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Wand in hand and heart pounding out of her chest. She ran with the knowledge that looking back was not an option. She needed every millisecond she had. Every twist and turn had to be correct. They were to close behind her to falter. She veered and glided past the bushes and trees without a thought. Her mind purely focused on one thing.

Survival.

Her breathing was heavy. Her small legs suddenly felt heavy and weak. Still she ignored the pain. The pain of her legs. The hunger pains from being starved for almost five days. The bruises and the gashes. The blood and sweat were no longer mattering anymore. Only one thing mattered now.

Her life was all that mattered.

So many times she had wished for the ability to give up. The ability to quit and let them destroy everything that was her. The ability to lose her soul. But she couldn't. She wasn't that kind of person, she never had been and never would be. She was a fighter and a damn good one at that. And if there was nothing to fight for, no light at the end of the tunnel then she would do it for herself. And herself only.

She heard them behind her. Bushes crashing with shouts of 'we are gaining on her.' She only looked ahead, her face tallying up more cuts from branches and bushes. As she passed a rather old tree she muttered a few words. With a flick of her wand the tree cracked and then fell to the forest floor giving her precious moments she would need. Unknown to the rather large group of death eaters behind her she happened to know exactly where she was. And she knew exactly what she was running to. As the thick brush began to thin she slowed her pace.

She stopped for a moment looking down at the ground. The ground that suddenly dropped of at least two hundred feet. The wind blew up sending her hair in every direction imaginable. She looked out towards the sunset and closed her eyes concentrating on her spell. The warm and soft colors dancing across her broken body filling her with warmth.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Her eyes shot open and her body tensed with fear. She spun around towards the sound of the voice. She had been wondering when he would show up. She should have known better then to think he wouldn't come. He was standing at the edge of the tree line. His smirk cold and his eyes dead. If it had been two years earlier she would have cried. She would have fallen apart at the sight of him. But that was then and now she only looked back at him. Blank.

"That's not my name anymore Draco." She hadn't even bothered to raise her wand. It would have been pointless. "It hasn't been my name for two years."

"Oh come now Granger. Am I really so bad." His voice was sadistic and cruel. The words meant to trigger something inside her. Yet she had frozen her emotions for him long ago. She had excepted the reality of the situation. She would always love him, this much she knew, but he was also evil. She knew had to remain stone faced in his presence.

"Well besides the mass killings and betraying me. Yeah you are that bad. In fact I was wondering where you were during the torturing sessions. You almost never miss those." He bowed his head sweetly.

"I apologize. I wanted to be there, truly I did. You know I enjoy nothing more then watching you scream but I had prior engagements." She smiled at him.

"Ah I should have known. You always did pick your boyfriend over me. Nothing new. How is your boyfriend by the way? Still nameless?" The sarcasm in her voice was thick. The agitation across his face was apparent.

"The Dark Lord is ever growing. As you are aware the latest attacks have been extremely effective."

"Depends on how recent they were. You know I've been busy the last five days." He was about to respond when there was a loud crash behind him. The death eaters were seconds away. She took a small step back standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Come on Granger time to go back to the dungeon and be tortured some more. They tell me you kept your mouth shut as usual." He held his hand out for her to take. A hand she knew so very well. A hand that had fit within her own. A hand that once wore a plain golden ring. A ring that had meant love and devotion. A ring that was only a memory of a man she had given it to. She looked back down at her own hand. Her ring finger still held the slight tan from where her own had been. So slight that only she could see it.

She looked back up at him and smiled. The wind blowing her hair and the small sweat beads running down her face. She looked at him. The boy that had stolen her heart and the man that had torn it apart. She would never understand how he was the same person that she had married.

"You of all people Malfoy should know I'm not that easy." She closed her eyes and stepped back. Yet she never hit the ground. He walked to the edge of the cliff knowing all to well she was gone. He looked down and smirked. His eyes dancing around looking at nothing in particular. Only laughing inwardly at his own stupidity. He should have know. He needed to start giving her more credit he mused.

She had survived being married to him. Barley.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The room was warm and brightly lit. She was at the secret command center for the light side. Her side. The side she had believe in her entire life. The one she refused to turn her back on.

She was standing alone. Her mind racing and her body screaming. But mostly her heartstrings tugging at her tear ducts.

How she ever managed to keep it together in front of him she would never know. Managed to banter with him and play his game. How she managed to stay sane around him when all she wanted to do was fall apart. But she had. She had been and done all the things she was supposed to do. And she was safe. For now.

Suddenly and without warning she felt her body shake with pain. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't fight them this time. As her body crumpled to the floor the door opened. Ginny Weasley noticed Hermione right away. She ran to the girl that was now hysterical before calling for help. Moment's later Harry entered the room. Both sat by her side as they awaited a healer. Both whispering words of, 'Thank God you alive.' And 'Where did they take you?'

But she couldn't answer them. She couldn't hear them anymore. And they both knew why. Both understood without a comment of jester. They knew it was him. It was the only thing that caused Hermione Granger to cry this way.

Things were becoming dark and she knew she was crying herself to sleep. How she wished her own life didn't matter so much to her. But she was strong and wouldn't give up.

Still even the strongest of people had their one weakness. He was hers and she was his. She knew this much because he could have killed her. She could have killed him. Easily with a flick of there wands. Yet something inside them both didn't allow it. Still she feared the day when he could finally manage the courage to do it.

She knew one day he would.

A/N: So I know your all going... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DRACO!! Well don't worry it will get better, a lot worse, but eventually better. There will be flashbacks and such but this chapter was really just to get the story started. The next chapter and the rest will be very long and complicated. But I just wanted to make this kinda short so you all my wrap you brains around it and let me know if you like it! So review please!! Thank Ya!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Well here is part two... everything in italics is a flashback/dream.... Hope you enjoy.

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Warm sun hit her golden face. Her brown eyes memorizing the horizon. Remembering what her childhood school looked like in the dimming spring light. Several groups of fellow seventh years walked along the grounds of the school. Giving warm hugs and smiles. Some tears of goodbye and laughs of past jokes floated threw conversations. She smiled brightly as Harry and Ron headed towards her. The joy written across there matured faces. _

_They embraced the girl they loved and cherished. Laughing and congratulating each other. There pride obvious to all those who knew the three best friends. She was leaving Hogwarts with the label of First. She was number one in her year. Often called the cleverest witch in her time. Ron nodded his head towards the direction behind her. She turned and faced the blond hair boy walking across the lawn in her direction. Without hesitation she began to walk towards him. Her smile beaming for all to see._

_He smiled back at her, a small box in his hand. She knew it contained a ring. She knew she would say yes. She was almost in front of him when she noticed the sky around her began turning red. Dark deep red. Blood red. She stopped walking and looked around. The field was still full of students but some began fading away. Luna screamed as her body disappeared. Seamus Finnigan followed after. The screaming became loud. She reached up and covered her ears watching in horror as her fellow students, mainly those most loyal to Harry and Dumbledore, screamed out with pain before fading away._

_She looked back towards Draco. Looked to him with desperation. He was doubled over with pain. He also screamed and began to fade away. She took a few steps toward him reaching for him. Her eyes burning from all the red. Like the sun was in front of her face. He was almost gone and then something different happened. He stopped screaming and began to stand up straight. He looked at her and she felt sick. His eyes were black and his entire body seemed to be covered in shadow. He smirked at her and then the red engulfed her completely. She closed her eyes and screamed._

_She felt wet. A sickening smell filling her nose and submerging her senses completely. The smell of blood. She opened her eyes and found herself covered in it. Like she had been thrown in a pool of blood. But that wasn't possible. This blood was still warm from its owner. Whoever that had been, she knew they didn't matter anymore. She had to get out. She looked around and saw no one. _

_She saw the fireplace at the end of the long hallway. Looking down at her hand she realized the once sandy powder meant to save her was clumped and thick due to the amount of blood covering her hand. Still she began to run, run for the fireplace that seemed to be a hundred miles away. It seemed to be getting farther away with every step she took. Her right ankle either sprained or broken was causing her to limp but she kept going. Her eyes fixated on her salvation._

_She finally reached the stone mass. She touched the cool stone as her fingers left a trail of blood where she traced the grout. Warm tears mixing with warm blood. Swirling down her face to her neck. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her body around._

_She smiled brightly a Draco as he rocked her back and fourth gracefully to the soft music. The candles burned all around them in the simple living room. His grip around her waist tightened and he bent down and lightly kissed her lips._

_"Happy anniversary Mrs. Malfoy." She put her head against his chest and relaxed into him._

_"One year of marriage and were both alive. I'd say a happy anniversary indeed." He pushed her away a spun her around before pulling her back towards him._

_"To think so many more to come." He said dryly. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. She pulled away after a moment and smirked._

_"Are you dreading those to come?" She raised and eyebrow and smirked. Her reached up and brushed away a stray piece of hair out of her face._

_"No." He lightly smirked._

_"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" She put her hands on her hips jokingly as he stopped rocking them to the music._

_"Because Granger," He bent down and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away he placed his mouth next to her ear. "I'm going to kill you." He whispered the words and she swore his breath was as cold as ice. She stepped back from him. The fear coursing through her body. "And what could be more fun then that Granger?"_

Hermione's eyes shot open. The nightmare replaying in her mind within seconds. She didn't fight it. She let the memories flow through her brain. It was useless to fight them. She would only dream of them again the next time she slept. The one thing she couldn't shake. The one thing she couldn't control.

Her nightmares.

She looked up at the ceiling. So often did she wake up feeling more tired then before she had fallen asleep. It seemed to her that she was destined to never get any rest. He had probably planned on it. No screw that, she knew he planned on it. And probably got some sick and twisted pleasure in it. That thought alone made her want to throw up.

She slowly sat up. Wincing slightly at the pain from her broken ribs. Harry had told her how many but she couldn't remember. It didn't really matter she figured. They were still broken. She looked at the man sleeping in the chair besides her bed. His glasses crocked and his hair in a mess. Besides him a women with long red hair. Also asleep yet she seemed more relaxed in her chair then Harry. Even when he was asleep she could see the stress playing on his features.

He stirred lightly and opened his eyes slowly. A small smile of relief seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth. He slowly sat forward placing his hands on her bed. When they were younger he would have gone on and on about how reviled he was she was okay. But now after so many near death experiences they both stayed calm and unfazed.

Not because they didn't care but because it was apart of there lives. A main part of there lives. If Ron where here he would still get excited but she was tired and secretly thankful he was off on some mission of some kind until tomorrow. Harry reached out and touched her hand lightly.

"Are you okay?" She squeezed his hand and looked at him. Her eyes meeting his for comfort.

"Yes. I'm fine. A little hungry but that's all." He nodded as he returned the squeeze.

"And they didn't find anything out."

"Yeah. They didn't learn a thing. On the other hand they learned that five days isn't enough to make me dumber then them." He lightly laughed and looked away from her. When his eyes reached hers again they were more serious then she had seen them in a long time.

"And him?" She looked down at her hand for a moment remembering his words. She looked back at Harry and smirked.

"He showed up about a minute before I got away." She took a few moments to gain control of her tear ducts before forcing out the next part. "He called me Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh Hermione I'm so sor..." She put her hand up in the air stopping his words.

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me." He didn't say anything only waited for her. "How did everything get so messed up? How did I lose him Harry?" Her voice was distant. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer the question. He didn't know how. He just knew it was something she dealt with on her own. In her own way and he knew she didn't want pity. Hermione Granger what not one to feel sorry for. Still when she looked into Harry's eyes, any ones eyes actually, she saw the pity.

Even in Snape's.

"He uh," she let go of his hand and took a breath before continuing. "He mentioned something about recent attacks. Anything knew since we last talked?" Harry was about to speak when Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione!" The young girl leaped forward and wrapped her arms around the other being careful not to hit her ribs. "I'm so glad your okay." She hugged the girl back as best she could. Her arms weak and thinning from lack of food. She tried to smile.

"Yeah I'm okay now." Ginny pulled away suddenly. And smiled.

"I'll be right back with something for you to eat. Give you some time to change." Hermione nodded thankfully as Ginny and Harry left her in her small room. She stared at the closed door for a brief moment before climbing out of the small bed. Her feet hit the cool floor and she lightly shivered. She walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer.

She didn't have many things. She didn't need many. So very rarely was she actually at the place she called home. It was the closest thing she had to one. The last place that had really felt like home had been burnt to the ground two years ago. She ignored the though as she pulled out some clean cloths. She quickly changed and sighed when she realized her pants were now hanging off her body.

"Wonderful." She pulled out an oversized sweater from the bottom drawer and threw it on. Wrapping her hair into a messy bum she sat back down on the edge of her bed. Thinking back over the past week. Her mind replaying the events back and fourth.

Normally she could go all day without thinking of him. Her mind to busy, her life too dangerous and hectic. Only at night did it usually get to her. But when she saw him. When she physically spoke to him it changed her for a few days. She would drift with thoughts of him. How dead he looked. How cold he was.

She stared at the nightstand besides her. Knowing exactly what was hidden inside under papers. She slowly reached out on touched the knob. She closed her eyes before pulling out the drawer. She opened her eyes and reached in pushing aside several papers and quills before she finally found what she had been looking for.

The simple gold ban was cool to the touch. It fitted her perfectly. It was the only thing she still had from him. Well that and a few scars. She held the ring for a few moments before tilting it to read the inscription.

'Forever is my promise.' She smirked. "Bullshit." There was a knock at the door causing her to jump. She quickly put the ring back and closed the door. "Come in." The door slowly creaked open as a man with jet-black hair walked into her room. He didn't close the door though.

"Miss Granger. Glad to hear you're alright." Hermione smiled at the man.

"Thank you Professor Snape." True he was no longer her teacher but the truth was everyone still refereed to him as so. Even Harry. It was almost a way of them holding onto there innocent days at school. Days filled with people and fun they missed. He turned to leave the room. He stopped and turned to face her. The uncertain frown on his lips. She took him out of his misery and answered his unasked question. "He didn't hurt me."

"Good." He turned quickly and left. She had figured it out long ago. Snape felt guiltier about Draco Malfoy then anyone walking the face of this earth. He had defended the boy in his school days and she now knew he felt responsible for her situation in a way.

He was a fool.

It was only her fault. She was the one who had gone against everything she knew about him. Everything in her mind that had told her otherwise. She had listened to her heart. She had done what all the great love stories do. What all the writers write about.

And she had been left with nothing.

Draco Malfoy stood inside the darkened room. The one that had been previously occupied by his once wife just hours before. He walked around a few moments trying to figure out how she had escaped. He knew all to well he would most likely never figure it out. He bent down and looked at the shackles that her wrist had been in. They were wet with blood. In fact there were speckles of her dried blood around the room.

But not enough.

He stood and walked out of the room. He grabbed the nearest death eater around the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"I told you to practically kill her. Not slap her around for a week." The fear in the mans eyes was apparent. Draco's voice was not loud. It was a deep growl. One that caused the man to tremble with fear. "Next time I say torture someone and you simply starve them, then it will be you on the end of the torturing." He released his grip and the man fell to the floor.

He walked away leaving the cell behind. Shaking his head at the situation Hermione constantly put him in. The Dark lord would not be happy with her escape. He was sure he would be beaten for letting her slip by. That's not what worried him. What worried him was that he couldn't bring himself to kill the women.

He really had to work on that.

He walked down the hall and opened the door at the end. Slamming it close it behind him.

"Sit down Draco." Lucius Malfoy's voice was simply scary. Even to someone as deadly as Draco.

"Yes sir." Draco smoothly took a seat. His father unaware of his sons fear for him. Draco hid it well. He was a master at hiding things.

"So she got away again." Draco nodded. "Honestly Draco this is getting ridiculous." The aggravation in Lucius's voice was thick.

"What would you have me do? She has information we need. It's not my fault your pathetic little minions continue to doubt her abilities. She is not the helpless mudblood they see her as dear father. She has magic that I fear and am not ashamed to admit is stronger then my own."

"Is that a fact?" Lucius voice was full of amusement. To this day he saw Hermione as nothing more then a speak of dust. Draco knew better though.

"Yes sir. That is a fact. One you and others must realize to finally win this war. Hermione Granger along with Ronald Weasly are Harry Potter's source of everything that keeps us a bay. Yes they are pathetic and useless but only to us. To Potter they are like having two extra wands in his bag of tricks." Lucius walked across the room and opened the door.

"I was supposed to hex you a few times but I believe it to be pointless. Right now I need you unharmed and frankly I don't feel like wasting anymore energy on you. I also have a message for you," His father looked at him for a brief moment with what almost seemed care. Almost. "If you ever again let her get away your life will be taken. So in short Draco. Just kill the girl." And with that he left. Draco sat in the room for a few moments.

"Perfect." He said to no one but himself. He had finally been given the order he had been dreading. To kill her. The women he had once sworn his soul to. It's not that he didn't want to kill her. In fact it couldn't be more of the opposite.

Hell he looked forward to the day when he finally squeezed the life out of her.

Yet there were things between them, magic, that made it physically impossible for him to kill her. It came with their marriage and several other useless promises he had stupidly made in a time of personal insanity. He inwardly knew that magic was fading away the more the time between them grew. Today he had almost been able to raise his wand at her. Almost could have struck her down. The situation was a double standard for him of course. It meant that she would also be able to finally attack him. And he had said it himself. She was stronger. Thank god the stupid girl didn't know that.

Or so he though.

Somewhere in the world Hermione Granger stood looking into a mirror. Healing away most of the bruises on her face and arms. Quietly chanting the difficult spells without any troubles. Her mind in a different place and her heart dyeing slowly.

And her hate for him growing with every bruise she healed.

A/N: Well that was long. For me at least. Almost six pages. Well I hope you all liked it! I will update my other two stories on Wed. I have been working like a crazy person and my new job sucks!!! But a lass I get on my hands and knees and beg you all for something dear to me... ::clears throat:: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND WHIPPED CREAM!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Hey all well here is my third chapter!!! Yeah!! Well I hope you all are enjoying this story cause I am really enjoying writing it!! Yupyup having the most fun!! Well enjoy!!

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter Three**_

She fought desperately to keep her eyes opened. She hadn't slept in two days. She didn't want to. She feared her own subconscious more then her own reality. And her reality was not a pretty one. She looked across the large wooden table at a sleeping Ron Weasly. He had fallen asleep almost twenty minutes ago. She only glared at the red head that had promised to help her stay awake. But she couldn't be mad at him. He was tired after a particularly violent attack a few nights ago. Still he had promised to try his best because he understood, without any explanation, what it was she was avoiding.

But they both knew it was useless. And her eyes felt as if they weighed a thousand pounds each. She reached out for another Ministry of Magic Report to review. Her eyebrows creased when she overlooked the information. It was heartbreakingly obvious that Voldemort was gaining power and followers quickly. All afraid of being on the wrong side when all was finally said and done. All afraid to be on the losers side. Still Hermione Granger didn't car.

She had already lost.

Still she fought for the two boys who had fought for her. The ones who had brought her back from the brink. The two boys who had saved her life and her soul. The only family she had left. Her heart slightly cried out when she though of her parents. She quickly pushed the memories away looking back over the parchment. After a few moments her eyes finally won the battle. And Hermione Granger's memories suddenly came flying back...

_The heat was engulfing her face. Her eyes burning with tears. The flames dancing around. She stepped back and stepped off the curb falling into the street. Still her eyes never left the fire. She knew it was magic causing it. It was raining outside actually it was pouring enough to soak her to the bone. Enough to extinguish the fire. Yet it continued to burn. The place she called home was being burned to the ground._

_By him._

_She sat on the wet street for along time. Staring at it hopelessly. She closed her eyes. The light could still be seen even behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes. The burning home was now gone. The room was dark. Soft moonlight giving it a deep bluish hew. She heard fighting outside the door. Hexes and curses being screamed from one side to another. But they didn't matter anymore. She took a step forward and then another before stopping. He didn't move._

_"Malfoy." His voice was cold. At the sound of it she had the urge to run to him. To kiss him and beg him to comeback to her. But she didn't. She stood still and her voice remained trapped in her throat. "You are not worthy of that name mudblood." She closed her eyes. That word. He hadn't called her that in years. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to see him anymore. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts before speaking._

_" I want you to know that if I could have saved you, I would have." Her voice was strong. And she meant it. He dryly laughed at her words. He took a step closer to her. She wanted to run away. She wanted to cry an fall into his arms. He reached out and grabbed her roughly. She lightly yelped as he jerked her up twisting her arm so hard she though it would break._

_"I don't need saving mudblood." She closed her eyes as she he screamed the words into her ear. He let her go and threw her against the wall. She slid down it slowly the darkened room fading away. Chairs morphing into a table. A bed forming from mid air. _

_She was in their bedroom. She was sitting with her back against the wall. She could taste the blood from her cut lip. Her head was pounding but her attention was only focused on the blond hared man pacing in front of her. He was angry. So incredibly angry. But not at her. He was pacing because of the person who had caused her a broken wrist and battered face._

_Lucius Malfoy. Draco was pacing so hard she was sure he would fall threw the carpet and down to the first floor. He ran her hand threw his hair. His eyes red. He was fighting tears. _

_"I will kill him. Do you hear me Hermione I will kill him. How dare he, in OUR home. Attack you. You are, I mean you're my fucking wife. I'm going to," he stopped pacing and looked at her. The wand fell from his hand and he walked towards her. He bent down a few feet in front of her and dropped to his knees. "My own father." He put his face in his hands. _

_She had never seen him cry before._

_"Help me Granger." Her eyes widened and she felt the tears fill to the brim. She only stared at him. Her heart screaming so many things at the sound of her maiden name. A name that he only used when things were serious. When things were getting bad. After a few moments she scooted towards him and touched his shoulder. He slightly jerked away before he relaxed._

_"I'm here Draco. I'm here." He looked up at her and smiled._

_"I won't let you down." He kissed her palm and then rubbed her bruised cheek lightly. "I won't ever be like him." He leaned forward and kissed her harshly. She winced from the cut on her lip but she didn't pull away. After a few rough kisses he lingered for a moment. Sucking her bottom lip. His voice then filled her ears and broke the kiss. _

_"I promise." He smirked at her. Hermione only glared at the fellow sixth year perfect. Oh how he was testing her patients._

_"A promise from you Malfoy has very little meaning." She turned on her heel to head back to her common room. After a few moments she stopped and sneered at him. "Why pray tell are you following me back to the Gryffindor common room?" He smiled at her._

_"Just checking out my girlfriend that's all Granger." She suddenly felt her cheeks blush. She looked at her shoes and cursed him for being such a smart-ass. _

_"I bet you love watching me walk away from you Malfoy. You really should get used to it. One day I might wake up and see you once again as the useless slim ball that you are." He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. She fought a smile as he bent down and kissed her lips lovingly. He pulled away and kissed her forehead._

_"Not completely useless I hope." She wiggled out of his arms and smiled. "Come on Granger Potter was picking a fight." She put her hands on her hips but she knew he was right. She sighed and looked away._

_"I just wish you two would find some kind of common ground." Her voice was distant. She suddenly noticed how tired she was._

_"So we fight. It's not like I'm trying to kill him Granger." His voice was filled with frustration. She looked him up and down a few times._

_"Today. You're not trying to kill him today." He smirked at her brightly. She rolled her eyes and began walking back to her common room._

_"I'm going to kill him." She stopped walking and turned to look at him. Both there school uniforms now gone. Both wearing dark robes. There was blood covering her from head to toe. Warm blood. "I'm going to kill him and everyone else that refuses to except the dark Lord."_

_"Then you'll have to kill me." Her voice wasn't strong. It was filled with the moans of her sobs. He took a few steps closer to her. Reaching out he grabbed her neck. Gently. His hand was cold. So very cold against the warm blood. A shiver shot through her body._

_"An added bonus I'm sure. Still I can't kill you due to the magic that bonds us but you and I both know that wont last forever. So until them Granger I suggest you run." He let her go and she did. Ignoring the pain from her ankle. The smell of blood that was causing her extreme nausea. And the man that was watching her run for her life. The fireplace was so far. She finally reached the stone mass. Her breath rapid and her tears endless. She touched the cool stone leaving streaks of blood from her finger tips. She stepped into the fireplace. _

_Where could she go? Where would she be safe? She closed her eyes and smiled before saving the place that held some resemblance of salvation._

_"Hogwarts."_

Her eyes flew open. The morning light streaming threw the windows. She looked across the table to find Ron still snoring. She quickly scribble a note to Ron, something along the lines of couldn't stand to watch you drool anymore, and headed out of the room. She went up a few steps passing several others. All of them nodding at her politely. She did her best to seem relaxed and even gave Fred and George small hugs. She hadn't seen them since she had gotten back. Funny how they still made her laugh. She came to a door and knocked on it lightly.

"Harry?" Her voice was cautious. After a few moments the door opened and his head popped out.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" God he looked tired.

"Yeah everything is fine. I wanted to ask you two things."

"Yes?"

"One where is your wife? And two have you heard anything about Hogwarts?" He looked at her curiously for a moment before sticking his head back into the door.

"Ginny Hermione needs to speak with you." He looked back at her and smiled sheepishly before turning serious again. "About Hogwarts? Nothing knew Dumbledore sent me an owl a few days ago saying the charms were working. Why Hermione?" She only nodded.

"Nothing it was just a dream I had." She waited a few moments for Ginny. Her mind wandering back to her dreams a few times. She leaned against the wall. She knew something wasn't right. Before Ginny came out she whispered something under her breath. "Oh Draco what are you going to do?"

The Great Hall was bustling with chatter of winter holiday. The celing was full of small snowflakes dancing around. The teachers were sitting with another as usual. Dumbledore smiling to the students who gave him quick glances.

And then it happened.

The room feel silent as the sound of the main gate to the school opening echoed through the hall. Dumbledore stood slowly as the doors to the Great hall opened with a loud groaning creek. Several of the students gasped at what was behind the door. There stood Draco Malfoy with about two hundred Death Eaters behind him. He began making his towards the teachers.

"I finally figured it out. After months and months of counter spells for your charms I finally figured it out. Why not just knock on the door and invite myself in? So I decided to give it a whirl. And lookie here." He reached the table and smirked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster I will have to ask you a few request. One tell all your students to turn in there wands and two to join me on a walk."

"Mr. Malfoy as you know I will not put my students at risk. What is it that you want to do with them?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Nothing. In fact I want nothing to do with you either. To tell the truth I would rather cut off my own hand before seeing you again, but you know as well as I do the Golden Trio will never let Hogwarts fall without a fight. And a fight is exactly what I want." Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly and began walking around the table.

"Students turn in your wands. Go back to your house common rooms and do not leave them without your teachers." The students began to move along slowly at first then letting there panic set in. The teachers lead their students out as organized as they could. Dumbledore sighed and sat back down in his seat. "You wont win Draco. You won't get them." His smirk only grew.

"I only want one Dumbledore. The weasel and the otter can die for all I care. It's Granger I want to make scream."

A/N: Okay well I'm taking a week off to re-boot my brain!! Thanks for all the wonderful and sweet reviews!!!! You all rock!!! I look forward to reading them greedily!!! LOL


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Alright here is chapter four. I hope you all are liking this story so far! The reviews have been wonderful and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for them. Many reviewers are asking me... how can this have a happy ending... well I would tell you but then I would ruin the ending... Muahahahah!! Lol well just have a little faith in you author and read on!!

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter Four**_

Hermione was quietly counting to ten. If she lost her temper at this moment she would most likely punch her best friend in the head. Harry was giving her a look of concern. His eyes searching her face for an emotion. She took another deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"What do you mean I'm not coming?" Her normally girlish voice was more or a deep growl. Harry took a small step back looking a little unsure.

"Well we decided it was best for you to stay here." His voice was a little shaky.

"And who would be WE exactly?" She crossed her arms angrily.

"Well Ron, Ginny, Snape, Fred, George, and myself." Hermione raised and eyebrow. "Listen Hermione we know he is going to be there." His voice raising with anger.

"And so what? I'm not allowed to help fight him? Don't you think I want to Harry. Don't you think I want to hurt him for everything he has done to me?" She was yelling loudly out of frustration.

"But you can't Hermione. You can't hurt him." Harry reached out and gently shock her shoulder. She looked down at the ground.

"I knew it Harry. I knew he was going to go after Hogwarts." She looked back up at him her eyes filled with tears. "And I can't do anything about it." Harry gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"It's okay Hermione." She looked at him. Her eyes glaring.

"It's my fault Harry. All of this is my fault." Harry opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "If I could have just killed him. If I could just get past the magic." Her voice suddenly feel into a whisper. Her heart knowing the truth. "If I could have saved him none of this would have happened."

"That's not true Hermione. You and I both know nothing could have saved him." His voice becoming soft like her own. "You have to stop blaming yourself." She harshly jerked away from his hand resting on her shoulder. Her eyes glaring into his.

"If what happened to Draco happened to Ginny would you feel guilty?" Harry looked down at his feet. "I though so." She started walking away when his voice boomed through the room.

"Your not going. That's an order Granger." She turned to face him. Her eyes full of fire.

"Yes sir." And with that she headed towards her room. She walked up at few stairs her head screaming when suddenly she had a better idea.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Draco Malfoy would have rather of been in hell then at Hogwarts. He had at first assumed Hogwarts was the equivalent to hell but now, as he wandered through the lifeless halls, he realized this place was slightly worse.

Hell wasn't filled with memories.

Everywhere he looked and around every turn another moment flashed in his mind. Another glimpse of his past, they're past. Moments of his childhood and remembrance of his adolescence suddenly became alive. And she was suddenly everywhere. Her warmth and happiness filling his soul to the brim with glee. He could almost hear her voice. Her laughter bounce off the stone walls. Could almost see her walking a few steps ahead of him. Could almost feel her soft kisses and light breath.

It made his skin crawl with disgust.

He hurriedly made his way to the Headmasters office. The large corridors suddenly choking him making it hard to breath. His black boots making no noise as he walked. As he entered the large office he felt the eyes of several portraits gazed at him fearfully. He only ignored them. His focus turned to the elder man sitting at the rather large desk. His sad eyes burning into his own and Draco knew the man was looking at him with pity. Draco only glared at Dumbledore, his silver eyes dead.

"Mr. Malfoy I have done what you ask, the owl has been sent only because I know you will fail." Draco coolly smirked. He walked slowly up the few steps until he was sitting in a chair in front on the desk. His black boots making a thud as they slammed down on the wood.

"And how can you be so sure Dumbledore? I have surprised you in the past. Even you though I had changed for that mudblood Granger." The man closed his eyes for a brief moment. When they opened again Draco could easily read the small smile playing on his lips.

"As it seems time has not lightened you cockiness Draco but I assure you this young man I have my ways of knowing things." Dumbledore's eyes glided up towards the shelf where the sorting hat sat. Draco followed his eye line until his own cold eyes met the sorting hats. Draco only smirked.

"Oh I see. And what pray tell did the sorting hat tell you?" His eyes meeting Dumbledore's again.

"Why don't you ask the sorting hat yourself?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. Looking more like his father then ever.

"A challenge? How pathetic." And sounding more like his father. He stood and began to leave the office but stopped suddenly when the sorting hat began to sing.

"Between love and hate your heart does hide,

And soon the past and future will collide,

It's written in the stars and I have seen,

The thing you fear and love will come to be."

Draco glared as the hat finished its song. After a few quiet moments he looked at Dumbledore and smiled. "That's all. The great Headmaster of Hogwarts, the most powerful wizard in the world and that's all you have to relay on. To think I once looked up to you. One of my several mistakes in life."

"There are things stronger the you Draco. They are wiser and know how to wait for the opportune time." Draco gave him another glare before exiting the office. After taking a few steps Crabbe walked up to him. Fellow Death Eater of course, yet still stupider then a brick.

"Will they come?" Draco glared down at the man. "Sir." He added quickly.

"Of course they will come. I want the entire school being patrolled at all hours." Crabbe began walking down the hall. "Oh and Crabbe." The man turned and faced a sneering Draco. His eyes dark. "You remember the half giant in the hut." Crabbe nodded a quick yes. "Hurt him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ginny. The young girl was giving her a worried look.

"You don't have to do this Hermione." Ginny's voice was filled with frustration and concern. Hermione lightly hugged her friend.

"Yes I do. You'll tell Harry and Ron for me?" Hermione felt Ginny give nod a hesitant yes against her shoulder.

"If you're not back in twenty-four hours we are coming after you." She gave her friend another quick squeeze before letting her go. "And you owe my because Ron is my brother and Harry is my husband. I will never hear the end of it from them." Hermione lightly laughed.

"Well that's your doing not mine." Ginny snorted.

"I didn't pick Ron as a brother." Hermione laughed as she climbed into the fireplace. Her robes swaying back and forth.

"But you did pick his best friend as your husband." Ginny smiled. Hermione still couldn't believe how far she had come from her first year at Hogwarts to the second most powerful witch, behind Hermione of course, by Harry's side. "Be careful." Her smile had faded and her voice was serious. Hermione gave a slight smile.

"Bye Gin."

"Bye Mione." And with that Hermione raised her hand and took a deep breath.

"Malfoy Manor." She opened her hand and the powder slid out. A flash of green light and she was gone. Ginny deeply sighed. After a few moments the door opened and Harry walked in. And Ginny braced herself for a long night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of many secrets. Her undying love for her former daughter-in-law was one of her greatest. She was fairly certain she loved the girl more then her own child. Maybe because she understood the position she was trapped in. Maybe it was the guilt she felt for not warning her of the things Draco was capable of. But she had believed Hermione had changed him for the better. Done the impossible and brought him back to all the things that are good in this world. Saved his soul.

But she had though wrong.

And now as the young women sat next to her on the sofa; she loved her most of all for trying to save him. For giving her a few more innocent years with her only child. She would always love her for that.

"So he hasn't been here in two years?" Her voice broke her train of though.

"No. Not since he left you. Not since his father came back." Hermione slightly slouched.

"But why. Why hasn't he come home? Why hasn't he come to see you?" Narcissa slightly smiled.

"He is running dear. Running away from his past. Running away from the person he was." She paused and sweetly touched Hermione's shoulder. "He is running away from you."

"Is that why he keeps trying to kill me?" Her voice grew slightly angry.

"Yes. Like his father he enjoys hurting you the way his father hurts me Takes a twisted pleasure in it." Hermione only starred.

"How does he hurt you?" Narcissa paused for a few moments before slightly smiling.

"He won't let me go. Unlike Draco he won't divorce me. I'm a pureblood. I look good on the family bloodline. But you dear you are..."

"Muggle born." She finished for her sentence before Narcissa could. Her eyes distant.

"Yes Hermione. I am fairly certain that if you had been born pureblood Draco would never let you go either. And at times I wish Lucius would leave me and try to kill me. I haven't seen him in over a year. He has only come here once since he left Azkaban." Hermione sat all the way back in her seat. Her eyes still lost.

"Until the day I die I will never understand this." Narcissa bent forward and gave the girl a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all this. And I wish I knew something to help you. I would tell you anything." Hermione tightly hugged the women back. The only person who understood what it was like to be trapped by a Malfoy. After a few long moments Narcissa pulled away and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I want to show you something before you leave." Before she could say anything She was being pulled by the older women. After a few flights of stairs and twisting turns they stopped in front of a rather large door.

"What?" Narcissa suddenly seemed afraid.

"I need you to listen to me Hermione. This is important. The magical bond between you and my son is fading. I know you know this and I am sure he does to. But there are some things between you two that can never be broken. I know you can't save him and I'm not asking you to. There are things you can use to your advantage no matter how much hate has filled him. Find those things Hermione, find them and use them to..." She stumbled her words slightly. Hermione could see the tears in her eyes. "Use them to kill him."

"Narcissa I... I don't know what you're talking about. What things?" The woman was shaking. After a few long moments she finally met her eyes.

"You'll know when the time comes." Hermione slightly nodded. Narcissa reached for the handle of the door. "It's his room. Was his room." She quickly corrected herself. " You came here once with him. There is fireplace for you to leave. Go in there Hermione and remember." Hermione quickly shook her head no. Narcissa reassuringly gave her hand a squeeze. "I know nothing about there war plans. I wish I did, I wish I could give you some valuable information. But what I can tell you is that memory, the thing he is running from, it's his weakness. Use it Hermione. Unlike me you are free. It's the only information I can give you."

She hugged her again and before Hermione could hug her back she was gone. Hermione knew it was the last time she would ever see her. Coming here was far too dangerous and Narcissa ran with an unfriendly crowd. Fellow death eater wives not her biggest fans.

She stared blankly at the door. Narcissa made perfect sense. She stood there a few moments before deciding it was a time to be brave. She placed her hand on the silver knob and pushed. The room's lights magically turning on as the door swung open. She held her breath, half expecting him to appear. Expecting him to be waiting for her.

But the room was empty.

Heart slightly fell. She ignored the feeling and stepped into the silver and green room. The colors mimicking that of his house during their days at Hogwarts. The large bed was perfectly done, house elves most likely aired the room out every once in a while. Still the room was cold and unused. She took another step her mind and her heart spinning. She slowly made her way towards the bed. Sitting on it she gently touched the pillow. The room smelled like him. Felt like him.

A feeling she missed.

Despite everything she missed the comfort that she had felt only in his eyes. The security he had given her. It was something time could not undo. The thing she was running from also. The thing that caused her to fall apart and break her.

She loved him.

She let the tears stream down her face. Not fighting them. It was pointless. She had to face it. Face him to be stronger. Hermione Granger would no longer run from there past. She would face it head on, and she would be better for it. She knew she couldn't save him, and for the last two years she had though of the man she had married to be dead. But he wasn't dead, he was alive and evil. He was out for her blood and she had to do the same.

And she knew exactly what to say to ruin him.

A/N: Alright this chapter took me forever to write! Please I need feedback for it! I was very hard to get through for some reason.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Hey there everyone well I know I have not updated in ages but I had a computer melt down. My poor little five year old Dell was finally taken from me by Spyware. It totally corrupted my system. So I have spent the last few weeks working like a mad women to get a knew computer. So I should be back on my writing track within the week.

Broken Vow  
Chapter Five

Her heat was racing. Banging against her chest so loudly she could hear it in her ears. Screaming for her to turn and run in the other direction. Her small feet making little, if none, noise as she walked slowly towards the portrait she knew all to well. The one she had walked threw hundreds of times during her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She walked up the few steps and faced the lion and eagle.

When Draco had been head boy the portrait had been that of a lion and a serpent. But things were different now. She took a deep breath and was about to say the password when a large hand grabbed her shoulder roughly.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" She didn't turn to face Harry. She knew the look he was giving her. 

"He is in there Harry." The hand on her shoulder tightened.

"What are you doing Hermione?" She closed her eyes. He didn't understand.

"I'm ending it." She continued to stare at the lion. Silently chanting to herself to be brave.

"I told you not to come here Hermione. I gave you and order. When Ginny told us you went to Malfoy Manner we figured it was the best time to attack the school without worrying about you following. Now I see you lied to both Ginny and myself." His voice was turning angry.

"I didn't lie Harry. I went there first before coming here. I figured something out." She began. She stopped when she heard voices coming down the hall. Harry didn't let her finish.

"Well you can tell me about it on the way home we are leaving. We have rescued the students and staff. They can have the bloody castle" He began pulling her to face him but she stayed still.

"I'm not leaving."

"The hell you are." Suddenly another hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. When she finally faced him she realized he was bleeding and tired. He had been fighting.

"You're my best friend." She slightly smiled at him. He let go of her and shock his head no.

"Hermione," He began but it was her turn to cut him off.

"I have to do this. I can't live like this. I can't live me life between loving him and hating him. I have to end this." He nodded slowly the look in his eyes changing and for the first time she knew he understood completely. She wasn't doing this to help the war, or save him. She was doing it for herself and herself alone.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned. She took a step forward and gave him a hug. Her eyes tightly closed.

"Kill or be killed." He gave her another tight squeeze before letting her go. "If I don't come back." She started but he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I'll see you later Hermione." His voice was quiet. She held back a cry. There was a very good chance she wouldn't walk away from this. She turned and faced the portrait again. Her heart stopping as she whispered the password.

"Abscond." She was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. The portrait opened slowly revealing the common room hidden behind the door. The lights off but the moonlight streaming through the large window on the opposite end of the room. She stepped in as the door behind her closed. He had his back to her. His large frame outlined by the moonlight. Covered in shadow. She didn't touch her wand.

She didn't need it.

"Still alive. What a shame." She took a few steps toward him and stopped. Ignoring what he had said to her she started breathing again.

"Do you remember our first kiss Malfoy?' She saw his shoulders tense but he remained silent. "During our sixth year when we were both perfects. You told me I was beautiful and that I was doing something to you. When I replied that I had done nothing and called you an ignorant fool you smirked at me. But it was a different smirk. The one you always saved for me. You ran you thumb across my bottom lip and told me I had done this. And then you kissed me. Do you remember?" he turned and faced her. His eyes burning with anger.

"The though makes me ill Granger." His voice was growling at her. She took another step forward and met his eyes with steal.

"It's all your fault Draco. You started this," she took a deep gulp "and I'm fixing it." His face turned into a sneer. And he started towards her. She didn't try to move as his hand wrapped around her throat. Her breath disoriented.

"Oh Granger you'll never get me back." He tightened his grip hard before throwing her to the floor. Her knees banging into the hard stone. After a few moments of racked breathing she felt herself laughing. She hadn't meant to but knew it felt only right. Crazed humor from a damaged women.

"You still can't do it can you?" Her breath was still short but she squeezed the words out. "You can't kill me." She looked at him. The angry smirk on his face growing. He had always hated admitting when she was right. She slid onto the floor more until her knees were tucked up to her chest. Her eyes suddenly burning. "Look at us?" Her voice was so low she didn't care if he heard it or not. She looked at him The man she had loved so much. His blond hair and pale features standing out against the black clothing he wore. He looked like a different person. "Is this so much better then before?"

And for a brief moment his features lightened. 

And then it was gone. She let her tears fall freely. There was no hiding from him. She reached her feet and walked towards him. She noticed his fist tighten. He was planning on hitting her. Nothing knew. "Was loving me so hard?" Within the next moment she was holding her face in her hands. In the spot where his fist had collided with her frail skin.

"Stop it Granger." His voice was small. His action was large. But the irony was that she was hurting him. After a few moments of defining silence he did something that scared her more then being hit by him. His hand reached out and brushed away the hair that had matted her face. Her skin red with shock. She didn't look at him. Her eyes avoiding his own. "Don't say such stupid things." She look up at him for a moment. His eyes somehow different. "Loving you was never the problem." She didn't say anything. She only waited for the inevitable to come. "It was your disgusting blood that was." He smirked and her eyes feel to the floor.

"You let me down Draco." His hand feel from her face and he cocked an eyebrow.

"An obvious fact Granger."

"You promised me. You promised you would never be him." Her voice had turned harsh and cold. She practically spit the words out at him. "Your him Draco threw and threw and you let me down."

"Shut your mouth Granger before I send you threw that window." She smirked at him.

"Another example. You have become him and you're so full of hate and malice I once thought the man I married to be dead. But you're not dead Draco. You've just become your father and you hate yourself for it." Her voice was still strong. Still slamming the words into him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He yanked her off her feet and pulled her face inches from her own. His fingers digging into her skin.

She had hit a soft spot.

"The only thing I hate is you mud blood."

"Another reason you hate yourself Malfoy." She fought back. He shock her harshly.

"No Granger I hate you." He was screaming at her again.

"I hate you to." She suddenly cried. Her voice somehow trapped between sobbing and screaming at him. "You stole my heart Malfoy and you tore it apart. I hate you because I still love you. And I most of all despise every atom in your body for letting me down." He let her go and took a step back. The shock on his face apparent. "I was the only person you promised anything to. I was the only person who was ever there when you cried about the things he done to you. To us. I was the one who knew every inch of you. I gave you everything and you threw it away you selfish pig." And something else happened that caused her to stop screaming at him. A feeling went through her of emptiness.

The magic was gone.

She didn't know how she knew but at that moment it was gone. Her hear suddenly felt abandon. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked at Draco the confusion on his face matching her own. He felt it to. The loneliness.

And then something happened that truly surprised her.

A/N: alright I know its short but I'm using my friends computer and don't want to sit on if for my usual 3 hours. Grrrrr I am so mad about this! Well keep your fingers crossed my next pay check is enough!!! J Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Alright well after I finally got my new computer, finished my finals, and got over some food poisoning (Burger King is the devil) I am good to go for I have the next three weeks off of school!! HORRAY!! So here is the next chapter….why… well cause I love you!!! Most of it is a flashback!! Lol on with the show!!!

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter Six**_

_The magic was gone. _

_She didn't know how she knew but at that moment it was gone. Her hear suddenly felt abandon. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked at Draco the confusion on his face matching her own. He felt it to. The loneliness._

_And then something happened that truly surprised her._

_Two Years Earlier_

How long had they been there? How long had they been captured? She had no idea and had no way of knowing. There was no natural light from there cell. No wands and no magic. There was only darkness. Only darkness that had melted with time turning day into night. She leaned her back against the wall. Her movements the only thing breaking the silence. He was sitting close to her but he was still far away. He was close enough to touch but somehow he had given up on being rescued. She didn't blame him though, when they called out for others from there side no one answered. There was only silence.

She was still in shock that they had been put in the same cell. She knew there was a reason for it. One that was yet to be revealed to them. Lucius was waiting for them to go crazy before he made a move and Hermione was starting to feel her sanity wear thin. She kept her reality focused on her husband. She kept replaying the attack over in her mind a thousand times. Uselessly trying to remember what happened but she had been knocked unconscious almost as soon as the Death Eaters had closed in. Something had happened to him though. He was cold. So damn cold.

"Draco, what happened?" She had asked him this question a thousand times. He wouldn't answer it.

"Maybe we should try breaking down the door?" He tried changing the subject. She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. She stood up and faced the direction of his voice.

"Answer my question. Please, tell me." She heard him walk across the narrow space towards her. His hand reaching out and touching her face lovingly. "Just tell me." She whispered desperately.

"I made a deal." His voice was sad. Full of something she couldn't quite figure.

"What? What deal?" His thumb ran across her bottom lip as she spoke.

"I love you." She smirked at his statement.

"I would hope so Draco." She felt his other hand wrap around her neck. His large hands engulfing her small neck. His thumbs making small circles behind her ears. Gently filling her body with warmth.

"No. Listen to me Granger. I love you. I always will." His voice was so serious. So full of need of her understanding. She took a step back bumping the wall as she moved away from him. Her eyes suddenly burning.

"Why are you saying this?" her breath feeling heavy suddenly.

"I though I lost you. I was going to if I didn't…" His voice trailed off. She could hear his tears in his voice.

"Didn't what Draco?"

"I took the mark." She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Her hands covering her mouth to keep herself from crying out. The tears falling out of her eyes. Stinging.

"No." She whispered. It was all she could manage.

"They were going to kill you." He reached out to touch her but she moved even closer to the wall, her entire body now pushed against it. "Hermione please."

"No." She said the word with the most force she could muster. "Your one of them."

"That's not true." His hand grabbed her shoulder. "There were going to kill you." He was full of seriousness. A seriousness that sent chills down her spine. She would have done the same for him, this much she knew, but it was suddenly all different. "There is something else."

"What?" He remained silent not answering her question. "What else Draco?"

"I drank something. Some kind of potion. My father forced it down my throat and it's…" Her eyes searched the darkness wishing she could see the look on his face. "I'm changing." She didn't need to see his face she realized. The tone of his voice spoke volumes.

"What are we going to do?" It was a question that never got an answer. The door to the cell flung open in an instant and suddenly the room was filled with light. Several darkly hooded figures were suddenly upon them. She didn't even have time to blink before her arms along with the rest of her body were slammed against the wall. She didn't have time to think.

"Well well mudblood. Fancy meeting you hear." She squinted her eyes pleading for them to adjust to the light. When she could finally make out the figure that spoke to her she glared her eyes at him.

"Father. Don't" She looked towards Draco and she finally realized wha bad shape he was in. His skin was pale as could be and his body was falling limp in the arms of the scum bags that were holding him back. The sweat was falling down his face in small beads. Lucius looked towards his son. Smirking.

"Don't worry Draco, you wont care what happens to her soon enough." His eyes shots to Hermione's. The pure evil and hate he felt for anyone of her genre. Anyone muggle-born. And then her mind focused on his actual words.

"What did you do to him?" The smirk on Lucius face only spread.

"Only a small spell that will remind him of why we despise your kind." Her eyes shot to Draco. He had black out. Completely limp and being dragged out of the cell.

"No what are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Lucius walked a few steps and grabbed her face with his hands. Scrunching her cheeks till they burned.

"I'm taking him back to his home. I'm taking to be the right hand of Voldemort." And with that he slapped her as hard a he could. By the time she regained her focus of the room the dungeons door was sliding closed. She pushed off the walls as fast as she could and headed for the door.

"NO! No Draco." The door slammed shut. She could hear the lock being and she pounded her fist against it. "Bring him back." She screamed. "Bring him back." She fell to her knees and hit the door one final time. "No. Bring him back." She then began to sob. Uncontrollably and unapologetically. But there was no use. He was gone yet even then she didn't realize how far gone he was.

He eyes slowly opened as the clanging of keys against the door echoed through the cell. Her entire begin becoming alert at he sound of other approaching. The door opened and once again the light streamed into the room. Corrupting her vision for a few moments. Draco standing in the doorway. For a brief moment she felt relief but it faded away quickly as he sent a hex in her direction. She flew across the room. He head slamming into the wall. She put her hand on the spot that hat hit the wall. Feeling the blood drip down her neck.

"Filthy little mudblood." She felt her heart fall to her feet. It was the last thing she remembered him saying before blacking out. She woke up two weeks later in a hospital. She had been saved by Fred and George both whom had also been captured. She had figured there was a silencing spell on the cells doors and she thank God they had managed to escape. Accidentally finding her in the process. At the time she had thought her world was falling apart. It was only beginning.

She would later find out what they did to him. He had given up. Been persuaded by his father and the power. Turned his back on what he knew was right, on her, for a chance to lead. He hadn't been strong enough and he hated himself for it. He loathed his own soul and took it out on her. Found some twisted pleasure in making her scream. Would she ever understand? Of course not. But she didn't need to, reality was enough to provide understanding that she couldn't save him.

_Two Years Later_

Her eyes met his. Her hand was slowly moving towards her wand as she watched his foreign actions. He stumbled back a few steps. His eyes somehow changing. Becoming wide with fear and shock. She didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Her hand rested on her wand ready to attack him. He feel back and hit the floor with a loud thud his hands flying up to his face as he fell. She stood there in silence. Tears streaming down her face. Her cheek still burning red from his fist. Her mind running a thousand miles a second. He swayed back and forth a few moments before pulling his hands away. His eyes meeting her own. His eyes glazed over with tears.

"Your gone." He said it as if he were confused. "Granger, you gone." She didn't know what to say to him.

"Yes, I'm gone." She stated back to him. Blankly.

"Up until this point I never understood what losing you meant." He slowly got to his feet. He was shaking.

"You lost me a long time ago Draco." He walked towards her. A look in his eyes she hadn't seen in two years. The one that used to cause her knees to buckle. She stepped back. Raising her wand to him as she did so. "Don't you dare touch me."

"You're doing something to me Granger." He said threw his lost voice.

"I'm doing nothing you death eater scumbag." She spat her words at him. Disgusted.

"You're bringing me back Granger."

A/N: Well I once again ask you to review… why… because I love them! Love them like Johnny Depp……. Mhmmmm Johnny!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Still the plot is mine although I wont sue you for stealing it. I will just cry! ::sad face::

A/N: Well here is my next chapter……… enjoy….!!!

_**Broken Vow **_

_**Chapter Seven**_

She sucked in her breath. His eyes meeting hers and the life somehow back in them. What was happening to him, what was suddenly different? Her fingers tightened around her wand as she searched his face for an answer. He was shaking so badly that even in the dim light she could see it. His body trembling.

"Granger, I-I." But he never finished what he was saying. His body slumped forward and he fell. She let him fall, didn't try to stop it or cushion it. With a loud bang she knew his body had made contact with the cold stone, but she didn't see it. Her arm outstretched, with her wand ready to attack. Her eyes staring straight ahead filling with tears and staring at nothing, but out a large window revealing the night. And that is how she stood for a few minutes. Not caring about anything, only feeling the reality of it all. How had it come to this? Come to him lying on the floor, blacked out and bamboozled with her unable to do anything. Only to think. And then it came to her, and she knew what she had to do.

She lowered her wand and pointed it towards him. Large hot tears falling down her reddened cheeks. Small sobs escaping her throat and as she got to her knees she reached closer to him. Knowing all to well what would happen if she did it. She reached further and touched the skin with her hand causing her wand to dig into his throat. He was so cold, so dead. She sucked in one last breath before reaching into her pocket and touching the pin with her free hand.

The Portkey suddenly rushed them both back to her small room. His body slammed into the floor and her knees crashed into the ground causing them to bleed. A few splinters from the wood floor finding there way under her pale skin. But she didn't care. At this moment she didn't care if Harry burst into the room and killed Draco. She had done her part. What she owed him as his wife, what she couldn't do two years earlier. She had helped him and she was done. And with that thought, her door did in fact fly open only to reveal a worried Dumbledore and Snape. They looked at Hermione, and then towards the mass of black clothing close to her. They gapped at the scene for a moment before Dumbledore moved towards the girl and Snape towards the boy. She felt his hand touch her shoulder gently.

"Ms. Granger?" His voice was caring and warm. She only shook her head back and forth, unable to answer him.

"He is unconscious. We need to take him to the Hospital." Snape's voice was cold and she could hear the disgust in it. The disgust he had for Draco. Something she never though she would hear back in school. But there it was. Snape despised Draco Malfoy as much as Harry or Ron.

"Mrs. Granger I insist you also go to the hospital." His warm hand snaked around her elbow and he slowly raised her off the ground. She felt a dizzying sickness fill her stomach. And her own confusion was causing her head to pound against her skull. She looked towards Draco. His body slowly rising off the floor at the command of Snape's wand. Just as he was about three feet off the floor Harry and Ron came running into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice questioned. At the sound of his voice Snape lowered his wand causing Draco to fall to the floor once again.

"Severus." Dumbeldore's voice was disapproving.

"Sorry headmaster. Potter's voice caused me to break my concentration." He didn't sound the least believable. Even in her state Hermione slightly smiled. She felt another arm wrap around her free elbow. She looked up at the now tall red head. And with that they lead her to the hospital. As they walked Hermione saw many young Hogwarts students crowded in the halls. She gave a curious glance at them.

"We had no where else to take them after we evacuated the school." Ron's voice answered her silent question. It was then that she noticed a bruise on the side of his face bigger then a grapefruit.

"Are yo-you okay R-ron?" Her words stumbled slightly.

"Yeah Hermione I'm fine. Stop worrying about others already, would you?" She could hear it in his voice. He was mad at her. She didn't blame him. As they made there way through the doors they sat her down on a large bed.

"Madam Pomfrey will take care of you Hermione." Dumbledore gave her shoulder one last pat. Then he looked towards the door. "Now what cane be taking the so long with Mr. Malfoy." He headed out the door. "Mr. Potter? Snape? Please he is a hostage not a toy. Oh that is quiet funny actually." Ron snorted but she didn't hear him. Her mind was processing things much slower suddenly.

"What's Madam Pomfrey do-doing here?" She asked Ron.

"Well we didn't leave her at Hogwarts to heal Death Eaters." He looked her up and down. "Hermione did he hex you or something?" She shook her head no. Her eyes filling with tears. It was worse then that.

"He-um-he said I was bring-bring him back." Ron gave a confused look.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Don't you ge-get it?" Before he could answer Madam Pomfrey was upon her. Handing her liquids and touching her knees to heal the cuts and splinters. And sometime between it all her mind came out of shock and began to put the pieces together. And she knew the answer to what had happened, the potion he had drank so many years earlier. The dead look in his eyes. She silently cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. For not seeing threw it. And as her eyes closed she could hear Snape and Harry also figuring it out. There voices fading.

"God knows what Lucius told him." The voice sound like a whisper and with that everything went dark. She fell into a dreamless sleep. After what felt like a minute she felt someone shaking her lightly. Her eyes opening slowly and her head throbbing. Everything was fuzzy for a moment until Lupin came into view. He smiled at her warmly. He was older now, almost all his hair turned gray and Hermione knew at that moment it must be close to a full moon. He looked, as ever, sickly and tired. But still warm.

"Sorry to wake you Hermione, but Dumbledore needs to speak with you imminently." It was then that she realized she was back in her own bed, sometime during the night she had been moved away from the hospital. Away from him. He left the room as she slid on some fresh robes. Her hair pulled up into a messy mass on the top of her head. She didn't care anymore. As she left her room Lupin wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. The touch reminded her of her own father, oh God, her parents. She pushed them away and let the man who had become a fatherly figure to both herself and Harry over the last years comfort her silently. She knew what was coming. As they walked into Harry's office she realized this was no private meeting.

Ginny, Ron, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, Tonks, Dumbledore, and now Lupin where all there to speak with her. To tell her what she already knew. She didn't sit, only stood and before Dumbledore could begin she spoke.

"I just want to say something first. If that's alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I-I know you all worry about me, about my situation. But, it's my situation. I know you think he broke my heart, and hurt me. But it's more then that. Its more then love. It's physical. Draco is my other half. He finishes me and I will never be the same person without him. And that's okay. I don't need him, I don't want him. I can go my life without being whole. So," Her voice began to raise, "Whatever it is just tell me the truth because I already know some way." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"It was a memory charm Hermione." Harry's voice broke through the silence. The voice he used when giving orders. His adult voice. "A memory charm with power we have never seen before."

"Lucius placed him under it to make him think something, anything negative about you and your past." Snape injected. "He never had a chance to fight off a magic that strong. And even if he did it is more then likely he was quickly subdued."

"What we can not determine it what caused the charm to fall apart." Harry once again said.

"Are bond, the magic, it's no more." She said. "It was like being stabbed, the empty feeling inside must have cause him to-to." She didn't finish. She didn't have to. She looked at the floor and glared.

"Well this is good news then Hermione." Ginny spoke now. "It wasn't him." Hermione's eyes shot up with anger.

"This doesn't change anything Ginny." Ron said. "He still, well doses it?"

"That is for Hermione to decide." Dumbledore now spoke. "Only you Ms. Granger know what truly lies in his heart. Only you can decide whether forgiveness is in order."

"You can't ask her to do that?" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Not after all that she has been through." Fred and George said in sync. She listened as they all objected to Dumbeldore's statement. Knowing all to well that he was right. She had to decide for herself. Could she ever look at him the same way again? Did he deserve her forgiveness?

No. Her mind screamed.

"Hermione there's something more." Her eyes meet Harry's.

"What?"

"The memory charm, it was so extensive that, Hermione we don't think he will ever wake up. And if he dose, well you can imagine." Lupin looked at Harry.

"Well if that's the case Harry then why are we even discussing this?" His voice was slightly angered.

"So he's a vegetable?"

"Hold your tongue Fred." Mrs. Weasly said quickly.

"He is still a threat." Snape added.

"He's unconscious." George protested.

"Shut your mouth George." Ron bellowed. Hermione put her face in her hands, trying to drown out there voices. The continued to argue without rhyme or reason not giving her a second glance. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked towards Dumbledore.

"I think a visit is in order." He whispered. She nodded her head and followed him out of the room unnoticed. They walked in silence, Hermione getting several odd looks from the Hogwarts students still lining the corridors. They all knew who she was, knew what was happening to her. The thought un-nerved her slightly. When the reached the large door Dumbledore stopped.

"You're not coming inside?" She said slightly panicked.

"I'm afraid I have several students to organize." He handed her a gold ring. Draco's wedding band. She looked at the ring and felt light headed.

"H-how did you get this?" She asked. Dumbledore only smirked.

"Don't ask how Ms. Granger but why." And with that he turned and walked away. She cocked and eyebrow and watched him walk away. She looked at the two double doors that lead to the hospital. Her hand shaking she pushed lightly on them…

_She suddenly felt very, very nervous. All eyes were upon her now as the two doors flew open. The music changing and the people standing. Damn Ginny for talking her into this mess. She had to urge to run, not from him, but from the crowd. Suddenly a warm hand squeezed her hand. She looked at her dad, his soft eyes smiling into hers. And she wasn't afraid anymore. She lifted to her tip toes and put her mouth by his ear._

"_Just don't let me trip okay Dad." She said nervously. He winked at her._

"_I promise." And with that they took the fist step. Walking stiffly, and hating her shoes, she smiled at the people she passed. Upon seeing Neville and Dean she suddenly remembered the people who weren't there. She pushed the thought away as she came upon a sobbing Mrs. Weasly, who her own mother was trying to comfort. Her mom smiled at her brightly and mouthed the words "Beautiful," to her daughter. At that Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. This was much too formal for her. But as she came to the end of the aisle her eyes fell upon the person she was there for._

_She was fairly certain she had never seen a more handsome man in her life. Not only that but hr was looking her up and down in front of a room full of people. A look of awe playing on his, usually stiff, features. She saw Snape lightly push his shoulder nudging him closer._

"_Who presents this woman?" The voice of the minister suddenly broke her thoughts._

"_Her mother and I do." Her father said._

"_And we do." She turned her head to glare at Harry and Ron. But the church broke into small laughter and she could only smile at them. She looked back towards her dad who kissed her cheeks. _

"_Love you." He whispered before giving her hand to Draco and heading to where her mother was sitting. Hermione looked at Draco who was smirking at her sweetly. His pale eyes filled with happiness. She smiled at him sweetly before they faced the minister. _

_The ceremony went off without a hitch. The vows, the exchanging of rings, it was all beautiful. She didn't cry but she was smiling so much she felt like her cheeks were going to fall off. _

"_Dose anyone have reason to object to this union?" The minister asked. Both Hermione and Draco shot death glares to Fred and George. They both quickly sunk lower in there chairs. "With the power invested in me, and the magic of the ministry I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." She felt his hand move to her neck, the way it always did, and his lips fell upon her own. The kiss was sweet, and simple, but even kisses like this from him made her wobbly. She pushed his lips closer to her own causing the grip he had on her neck to tighten slightly. Lovingly. She felt something surge through her and knew it was the magic. The minister told them what happens when two magic's join together in union. He pulled away after a moment and kissed the top of her nose. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." And with that the church erupted in applause and cheers. Draco grabbed her hand and they began walking out of the church. Past everyone they loved, getting thumbs up and smiles. The double doors opened…_

The hospital was dreary and cold. It as also empty except for a wizard who was standing guard in the corner. She ignored him though and slowly made her way towards the bed in the corner. Her body shaking as she did. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself try to stop the trembling. But it was not the cold causing her to shake. It was him. She slowly slid into the chair next to the bed he was sleeping in. She only stared at him. Not touching him.

"What should I do? What should I Do Draco?" She feel silent waiting for an answer that would not come.

A/N: Okay if I got any of the magic stuff flubbed up I am sorry. But hey it's my story and I am not J.K. Rowling who came up with it all. Only she knows how it all works I suppose so once again… all hail the queen of Harry Potter!!!! And with that I beg… Please REVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. The plot is mine but I wont sue you if you steal it, I will just cry. :Sad Face:

A/N: Well the one short I wrote the other day has seemed to give me writing a huge boost….. Horray! Be sure to check it out… Here is the next chapter!

_**Broken Vow**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

His eyes felt heavy. As if her had been sleeping for years instead of hours. He forced them slowly open wincing at the pain from the soft light of the room. He had expected to see a mass of brown curls next to his face. But she wasn't there. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in a hospital bed, not his warm bed, with his wife next to him.

He closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples, a few images flashing through his mind before remembering a darkened room. Her voice calling to him through the door. Being drag groggily down a corridor. His fathers cold eyes, and then nothing. Blank.

He turned from his side and looked up towards the ceiling. His mind putting two and two together. There must have been a rescue, they must have made it just in time. To save him from his own father. That very though made Draco want to vomit. He rubbed his eyes again and then pulled his hands away. His wedding ring was gone. He stared at his finger for a long time wondering where it could possibly be. Had he lost it in the chaos of it all, had his father stripped him of it. That though made him want to kill the man. He growled as he pounded the sides of his bed. As he did so he heard a gasp.

A gasp o fear.

He sat up quickly and turned towards the sound. His cold gray eyes meeting a pair of warm brown ones he knew so well. But they were different. Very different. They were glazed over with tears, wide with shock, and for some reason the strength that had always gleamed in them seemed broken and lost. She was sitting in her chair, her wand resting in her hand. By the way her arm was tensed she was ready to withdraw it apron him if necessary. Her body tense and her shoulders shaking.

"Hermione?" His voice was horse. Soar and raspy. With the sound of his voice a tear feel onto her cheeks, dampening it. She didn't move. She just stared at him. "Hermione what's wrong?" Her eyes closed and few more tears feel. She sucked in a breath and he realized she had been holding it. Her eyes opened and her shaking was even more apparent.

"What was," She slight stuttered her words. "The… the last thing you… you remember?" Her eyes seeming desperate.

"Being pulled away from your voice," He concentrated, "You were saying ,'bring him back.' My father and a group of death eaters. A potion." He looked at her confused. And Hermione Granger looked as if her heart was breaking, again. He looked her up and down again. "Where are our rings?"

"What?" The tone in her voice turned almost offended.

"Are Wedding Rings, Did he take them Hermione?" His own voice was becoming upset. The though of his father stripping him of something to sacred. She stood to get up.

"I can't do this." She whispered. He pulled the sheets off of himself and grabbed her arm pulling her close. "Don't touch me." She jerked away from his touch like he was fire. But he didn't let her go.

"What happened Hermione?" He questioned. He put his hand on her cheek, loving, trying to calm her down. The tears only feel harder. She shook her head and tried to push him away. Her arms to weak to have any affect.

"Draco please," she was now sobbing. His eyes widened with shock. "Draco pleases stop, please." He bent his face closer to her own trying to understand. Trying to read her.

But she was becoming hysterical.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He felt his own eyes begin to burn. She had never acted this way towards him. To anyone.

"Please," She begged him. Trying to get away. Her head fell forwards and she was staring at the floor. "The things you did," Her voice shuttered a cry as she whispered the words. "I can't." She fell to her knees and he grabbed her hands.

Stopping her from completely collapsing forward.

"Hermione?" He was now scared.

"Please Draco,." She whispered. Before he could respond he felt a jolt to his body and suddenly his was on the other side of the room. He rolled onto his side and moaned. He turned back towards Hermione and saw Snape with his wand towards him.

"Stay back Mr. Malfoy." His voice snapped. Draco stared in shock. "Mrs. Granger are you alright?" The man leaned towards the crying girl who shook her head numbly. Draco blinked.

"Her name isn't Granger." Snape turned towards him and sneered.

"You would do best to keep your mouth shut you evil…" Hermione grabbed him and let out another small cry.

"He doesn't remember." Snape turned back towards him. His eyes dark.

"How very interesting." Was all the man with jet black hair said before the door opened again and Dumbledore came towards Draco. Looking right past Hermione and Snape. He bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need to have a talk about the past two years of your life?" Draco pulled away.

"I would like to talk to my wife please." Dumbeldore's eyes flinched.

"She is not your wife Draco." The older man whispered. Draco looked at him. Angry.

"Like hell she's not." He pushed passed him and towards her. He fell to her knees. Close to her side. Trying to grab her hands. "Hermione talk to me." She only stared at him. He touched her face again. "Tell them?" She tilted her head and frowned.

"Your not." She whispered. "You're my enemy."

A/N: I know its short but hey its something……… REVIEW! I COMAND YOU!


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Broken Vow 9**_

She sat there, her eyes red, her head pounding, and her stomach turning. She didn't know what to do, the words had left mouth before she even realized she was capable of speaking. She continued looking at him, there connection not breaking. A defining silence filling the room. Both unaware of the several others who had entered during the commotion. In fact, every person who had sat in the room deciding her next move, were now watching the scene unfold. All silent and unmoving, and clueless of what to do for two broken people.

His hand slid off her face, and his shoulders slumped forward slightly. For the first time she made a move to touch him, her hands reaching out and grabbing his own face, pulling his eyes up to meet her own. He was crying, large silent tears. She was shaking so badly that even clenching her jaw couldn't stop her chin from trembling. She opened her mouth to speak but not words came out. Time seemed to be standing still.

"Granger," his voice was so small, so broken. "I can't live without you." She closed her eyes, this hurt too bad. "I need you Hermione, I..." He was fumbling his words trying not to break down "I always have." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away from his face, sliding them to his heart. "I would never hurt you," he whispered. She let out a small sob and opened her eyes.

"You did Draco." She leaned forward slightly. "You broke your promise." Her voice was now as low as his own. He looked at her searching.

"What promise, just tell me," he begged.

_"I won't let you down." He kissed her palm and then rubbed her bruised cheek lightly. "I won't ever be like him." He leaned forward and kissed her harshly. She winced from the cut on her lip but she didn't pull away. After a few rough kisses, he lingered for a moment, sucking her bottom lip. His voice then filled her ears and broke the kiss. "I promise." _

The memory flashed across her mind, playing like a small movie. And in the middle of it all. Her face red, her jaw shaking, tears falling, and her heart screaming for something she couldn't. An answer hidden behind a curtian. Voices whispering something to her, something that couldn't be made clear. She pulled his hands towards her face, holding them in front of her.

"These hands, I used to know them so well Draco. You have touched me, held me..." she paused slightly seemingly aware for the first time of the other people in the room before continuing, "you have loved me with these hands." And it suddenly became harder to breath again. "But you have hit me, beat me, and choked me with them as well." She saw a wave of confusion cross his face. "I know you don't remember, but you did it." He shook his head.

"No." he whispered. "After everything we have been though... I couldn't. Hermione," he leaned forward his forehead lightly touching her own. "I love you." His voice was so low, she was sure she didn't hear right. She held her breath before speaking.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Malfoy?" She saw him smile slightly, but he remained silent. "During our sixth year, when we were both perfects. You told me I was beautiful and that I was doing something to you. When I replied that I had done nothing and called you an ignorant fool, you smirked at me. But it was a different smirk. The one you always saved for me. You ran your thumb across my bottom lip and told me I had done this. And then you kissed me. Do you remember?" He ran his hand through her hair and whispered.

"I could never forget it."

"You wanted too, you said the though of kissing a mudblood disgusted you, and you slapped me," and before she was sure he had heard her, he pulled away and stood. He turned away from her and walked towards Dumbeldore and Snape, Ginny rushing past him to Hermione's side. She couldn't see his face but she was sure it was blank, it was what he did. Hid from everyone but her.

"Tell me what I have done." His voice seemed slightly shocked. Dumbeldore moved forward and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course we will Draco, please follow me." And with that the three of the excited the Hospital paying no mind to the other eight or so people staring. She stared at the door for a long moment, she knew Ginny was saying something to her, but Hermione couldn't hear anything. And after what seemed like a lifetime she stood up and started walking out of the room. Harry grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hermione where are you going?" She looked at him her eyes still red and burning.

"I have to tell his mother."

"I don't think you should go anywhere right now." Said Ron quietly. She glared at them.

"Don't you even begin to think that you are going to tell me what too do after..." She felt a rush of knew tears threading to escape. Harry touched her shoulder slightly.

"I think you need to rest, Ron will be happy to pay Mrs. Malfoy a visit, but Lucius, who knows where he'll turn up looking for Draco, if Ron goes it can seem as if we are searching for you both." She shook her head.

"But I..." Ron cut her off.

"Do you really want them to figure out where he is Hermione." Asked Fred.

"I'm sure Draco knows things about you-know-whos-plan..." added George.

"There probably searching for him." Finished George. Hermione stared at everyone around the room before shaking her head.


End file.
